Unbreak my heart
by Naidoo
Summary: Morgan never had gotten his heart broken until now. And to make matters worse, the woman who did break his heart now wants his help for planning a wedding - to the man that is not Derek Morgan. Rating just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Initially writen for the fabolous klcm, who was in the need for some angst with a happy ending and a lot of love inbetween. Well, that's what she got - although writing angst certainly is not my strongest suit. This will have soomething between 8-0´10 chapters. It is completely written, but one of the chapters is explicit, which i can't post on here - well at least not in its original form..._

* * *

Penelope was almost running into the BAU. On shoes which certainly were not made for running. But she didn't care right now. She needed to see JJ and Emily. She had news. Huge news. News so big she probably needed to sit down herself before she would share them.

Never in her life had her lunch break been so exciting. And so big and major.

When she finally made it to Emily's desk, Penelope was glad to see JJ right next to it. Snapping for air for a few moments, she pulled a chair in, sitting right in front of her friends. Both looked at Penelope with curious expressions, smiling to themselves. Yes, their friend was a bit odd at times.

"What happened?" Emily asked after a few moments, when Penelope was still trying to catch her breath. "Everything okay`"

Penelope just nodded, still trying to get her breathing back under control and then smiled at her best friends who by now looked expectantly at her.

"Everything's fine. Better even. Everything is… splendid," she smiled and saw confusion in JJ and Emily's face.

"Oh god, what rumor did you hear? It must be really good if you were _running_ to find us," JJ laughed and Emily nodded agreeing.

"No rumor," Penelope smiled, at which her friends looked even more confused. "He proposed," Penelope almost shouted the next moment, before thrusting her hand in front of Emily and JJ's faces, showing of a rather nice looking ring.

"Oh my God," Emily and JJ both almost screeched, grabbing for Penelope's hand in turn, inspecting the ring.

"Lynch proposed?" Emily asked after a few moments of inspecting. "And you… said yes?"

Penelope just nodded excitedly.

More and more people that were rummaging around the bullpen stepped up to Penelope to congratulate her. But one person was missing. Not that the tech noticed it right now. She was too much still in shock and excitement about what had happened just a few moments ago.

Derek Morgan had been attracted by the laugher and cheers he had heard in his office that came from the bullpen. Quickly he realized that the object of all the noise was his best friend, but before he came to ask what happened he saw people reaching continuously for her hand, checking inspecting, looking at her fingers.

His best friend got engaged. He should be happy for her – and he was. None deserved all the luck and happiness on this earth more than Penelope. But he couldn't get himself to go over to here and join the queue of felicitators.

With 42 Morgan realized for the first time he never had felt like he was feeling right now before. He never had gotten his heart broken. Until now.


	2. fools

_AN: Thank you all so much for the nice, sweet reviews...They mean so much to me.  
_

* * *

He was a fool. Plain stupid even, if you thought about it. There surely was no doubt about it. He could have had her for years – all he had to do was getting over himself and just ask her out. But no, he always assumed she would come to him, like most women did. What a fucking moron he was. When Kevin Lynch appeared in Penelope's life Morgan still assumed his time would come – that the problem 'Lynch' would leave as quick as it arrived. That was four years ago. And even after all these years Morgan never assumed that Lynch could be the _one_.

Oh how wrong he was as he just had to learn. And never in his life had Morgan felt so lost. He was used to getting who he wanted – and usually playing these sorts of games always worked. But leave it to Penelope to teach him a lesson and turn things around. He actually shouldn't have expected anything else from his best friend.

If he had gotten his act together a lot earlier this could have been different now. If he hadn't always played safe and looked for signs and instead just _did_ something he wouldn't be in this mess right now. Morgan was a daredevil. He would say he wasn't afraid of much out in this world. Over the years he had risked his life several times and never regretting, looking back or slowing down. It was his thing, what he did. He threw himself head first in a problem, but couldn't even do a first step to tell Penelope how he really felt about her, that she was in his dreams _every. Single. Night._ Or that he wanted her. Badly. He should have told her years ago how big of a part she took in his life. But instead of telling her and getting serious he slept himself through the bedrooms of Washington D.C.

And maybe what happened tonight was plain karma. Maybe this all was…

But before he could finish his own thoughts he heard a knocking on his office door. He had decided right after he had seen his best friend presenting her ring to everyone that maybe it was best to retreat back to his office and wait things out.

"Yes," he simply said and a moment later Penelope herself stood in the door, smiling at him in such a cute and sweet smile that Morgan couldn't help but smile back her, feel happy for her for a short moment.

"Hi, Baby, you got a minute for me?" she asked hesitantly, worried he might be in the middle of something important.

"For you, I've got all day," Morgan smiled back at her, closing the file in front of him. A file he hadn't even looked at to begin with.

Penelope walked towards him, around the desk and down on the edge, next to him.

"I got news," she said, sounding as excited as she had a few minutes ago, when she saw her in the bullpen.

"Yes? What's that?" Morgan asked innocently.

Instead of saying anything, Penelope just lifted her hand right in front of him and smiled innocently, but extremely excited.

There was a moment silence, Morgan taking her hand and inspecting the ring, like so many had done already. "Does that mean what I think it does?" he asked, knowing of course what it meant. But she didn't know that he did.

Penelope just nodded, grinning now from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, Baby. That's… fabulous," he said, got up and pressed his lips against her temple, pulling her against him. And he loved the feeling of her, pressed into him, into his arms, against his chest. How her soft curves melted into his hard upper body.

"Hot Stuff, what's wrong?" Penelope asked almost immediately. "You sound… different."

"What? I do?" he asked innocently. Maybe he wasn't as good at acting as he had hoped. Penelope just nodded, and he kissed the top of her head again.

"Nothing, Baby Girl. Just… not enough sleep," he lied, pulling back from her and smiling down at her.

"That's all?" she asked. Morgan just nodded and she let it go.

"I also wanted to ask you… something," Penelope went on after a while. "And I know it will sound… strange. But please hear me out and… think about it, okay?" she asked and Morgan wondered what was coming now.

"Baby Girl, you should know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you by now," Morgan smiled at her softly and Penelope just nodded.

"I'd like you to… to be my man of honor. JJ and Emily will be my bridesmaids, but I want you to be… like the maid of honor, just… male," Penelope rambled and under different circumstances Morgan would have found it adorable, but right now, he was having trouble breathing.

He officially was _fucked._


	3. The magic of three words

Of course he'd agree. He was her best friend after all. And yes, maybe it was a bit of a strange request, but totally expectable for him. That's just how he and Penelope were. They were two nutcases that did things their own way and didn't care what others made of it.

When he initially agreed he thought it'd probably suck – being in love with her and having to go through all this and trying to pretend that he was happy for her. And he really would have loved to be happy for her – even tried to somehow connect with Lynch. He owed her that much. Just because he didn't move his ass sooner and now had to witness the one he loved getting married to someone else was certainly not Penelope's fault. So he played along. Of course his connecting with Lynch didn't work. But at least he had tried.

They spent the weekends more or less together, planning things. Planning a weeding he thought he maybe at some stage would have with Penelope. Maybe he needed that sort of pain and emotional agony. But at some point – it was enough.

He had no problem sorting out seating charts and going with her to cake tastings. He even talked honeymoon with her, what could be possible destinations. But _this_ was too much. He loved her, with all his heart, but the agony he could take before he would break apart was reached.

"So do you like it?" Penelope asked for the millionth time, holding up a corset. "I mean you are a guy. And I just… is this too much for my weeding night?"

"I …." Morgan started and somehow had problems phrasing his thoughts.

The corset she held up was white as snow, made out of lace, making it anything but innocent. It was something Morgan could really see her in. She had initially innocently asked him to come shopping with her, little did he know she meant shopping for her weeding night.

"Or maybe this," he heard her excited voice and saw her holding up a white, silky version of nothing up a moment later. "What do you think?"

"I really… well, I am not sure whether I am really the best person to ask…"

"Morgan, how many women have you seen in less than this?" Penelope asked, holing up a third option now. "I think you are perfect."

Looking at what she held in her hand he certainly could see her in any of these sinful garments and he had no problem imaging her looking hot as well, tempting and like sin herself. Morgan had done a lot for his best friend lately and he had no problems with helping her. Somehow he even managed to push away his feelings about all of this, about her and focus on her big day. She looked so happy ever time they managed to tick something off the list. But _this_, standing here with her, looking for underwear she'd be wearing on her weeding night and that was intended for some other guy to see and enjoy… this was too much to bear for Morgan.

"I … am not," Morgan answered after what seemed forever. "Perfect for this I mean."

Penelope looked at her best friend curious for a moment. "Are you ok-" she started to ask, but Morgan already went on.

"And you wanna know why?" he asked. "Because I love you."

"I love you, too, Hot Stuff," Penelope replied, but Morgan shock his head forcefully.

"No. Not like this Baby Girl. I love you, have for years now and you want to know what I think when you hold these pieces of underwear up?" he asked and Penelope nodded, slightly confused.

"I think about you. And me. And how I peel every delicious inch off you, how I kiss every patch of skin that is revealed to me. How I get you out of them and then seduce you, slowly and with all the time in the world. All night long. How I take you, over and over again, bringing you the biggest pleasure you ever experienced…" Morgan started explaining and he didn't miss her blushing at the end of his explanations. He knew he probably ruined everything now, especially when she was about to marry someone else. But right now… he just couldn't help himself.

And then he turned around and left, leaving Penelope back in the shop and with several women that just stared shocked after him.


	4. Find him

Penelope wasn't sure what to do. She was just standing in the shop, her underwear still in hand, staring after her best friend and trying to make sense of what exactly just happened. Did her best friend just declare his love for her and make her hot all at the same time?

The women that were with her in the shop seemed to be staring at the same spot as Penelope, seeming slight surprised and shocked as well.

"I… um… I'm sorry. Usually he… um… usually he isn't like that," Penelope said and tried to joke about the situation, smiling at the end of her statement.

The women she saw in the shop all shook their head for a moment, some even biting their lips.

"I think I have never seen anyone who had been so badly in love with someone… And where you could read it so clearly in his eyes," said one of the women.

"Oh my, I actually think you broke his heart," said another one.

"Why would you take _him_ here to shop for your wedding night underwear?" was a third one asking.

"I … I didn't know," Penelope mumbled, still speechless over what just happened. "He's my… my best friend. Or… was… or… I don't know."

"They tend to make the best of husbands, you know?" one of the women said.

"If you don't need him, you know I wouldn't turn him down. That whole 'greatest pleasure you ever felt' really had me," another one said and Penelope didn't doubt that for a second.

"I think… I should be going," Penelope said, almost throwing the merchandise she was still holding over some rack.

She was almost through the door, when she heard a few of the women still speaking.

"I hope she is _going_ after him," was one saying.

"She better not be getting married before this isn't sorted out," was the opinion of another customer.

And she didn't plan to.


	5. to do or not to do?

Morgan cursed himself for what seemed the millionth time in the past hour. Yes, he was glad that it finally was out, but he surely could have picked a better spot to admit all his feelings. Not in front of people he didn't know, not in front of _anyone_. He knew Penelope wasn't much fan of unwanted attention and he probably just made sure she had gotten plenty of it. After all he did notice the looks when he left the shop. He should have waited, maybe not another eight years, or not even another three months – because then she would have been married. But, he should have waited until at least tomorrow. When he would have been alone and this all could have gone a lot different. Not that he had any sort of expectations that _anything_ would happen between them in regards of getting together, but maybe they somehow could have still saved what little would be left of their relationship.

Morgan was certain he was un-invited from the weeding. Penelope would probably make JJ or Emily her maid of honor and he… would probably spent her weeding day getting drunk. Maybe he should go out, find himself some girl that resembled Penelope and then just … fuck her. But how pathetic was that? Sleeping with some copy, because he didn't get his act together sooner and tell the original just how he felt exactly. And maybe Morgan himself really was that. Pathetic. After all what sane man would agree to help the woman he loved plan her weeding to some other guy?

He didn't hear anything from Penelope that day – which didn't surprise him. He slept bad that night, but didn't really care. He knew the next day would be tough, being in the office all day most likely, having his office more or less right next to hers. He would be seeing her all day. Walking in and out of her office. And probably Kevin Lynch as well. Just his fucking luck.

But she wasn't in. Had called in sick. And that – in all fairness – didn't surprise him either. For a moment he had thought about doing the same. But then again he didn't know whether it really was because of him, It could after all have been really something serious. And all of a sudden his anger against himself grew into concern for her. This would be when he would swing by her place, check on her and make sure she was okay. But he assumed he would be the last person she would want to see right now.

After almost a day worrying it was Emily who managed to take the worry away, but telling him that she wasn't sick, but had requested for a few days off – for personal reasons. Days!

And just like that, he felt even worse.


	6. Cryptic advice

For three days he didn't see his Baby Girl. And maybe he should get away from the _his_. He could be lucky if they were still anything other than colleagues. If the last three days had been any indication of how his life would be without Penelope Garcia by his side, in a close nature, it would be dull years. Everything felt a bit slower, everything seemed greyer, sadder or just boring. He never realized how much of an impact Penelope had on his life and even the rest of the team started to notice that something wasn't right with him.

Then today Emily and JJ cornered him in his office, putting their lunches on his desk and locking the door. It took them a good while to get him to talk, but eventually they succeeded and he told them the whole story.

"You're a fool," Emily was first to speak. And JJ involuntarily nodded.

"Eight years you had a chance of telling her and finally getting to where we all saw you already years ago and you decide on telling her two months before she gets married?" JJ asked, sounding almost upset.

"I guess to some stage we need to be grateful that he didn't wait for the 'And if anyone knows any reason for these two to not get married' part during the ceremony," Emily figured and JJ just looked at her friend in disbelief. "What? Don't tell me you can't see him doing that? Standing up and yelling 'I do' and then declaring his love in front of bride and groom."

"It doesn't matter what or what not I did or didn't do. Fact is I told her and now we are… over."

"Are you?" JJ asked and something in the way she asked made Morgan wonder whether these two didn't know more than they let on.

"Aren't we?" Morgan asked back. "I mean… imagine you are Penelope and I … well… I tell you I love you two months before you get married. Would you… forgive me?"

"You will have to talk to her to be sure. I mean, it doesn't matter what I say, or JJ. What matters is what she says," Emily was quick in saying, but JJ remained silent.

"Would you?" Morgan asked JJ directly. "Forgive me, I mean…"

"Probably not," JJ said quickly, without seeming like she spent a lot of thought on that. "But then again I am not Penelope, am I? And we all know that you and Penelope have anything than an ordinary friendship. When the extraordinary seems pretty much normal to you, shouldn't the impossible seem possible then?"


	7. rainy days

JJ's words made Derek Morgan think. Strangely enough JJ's words made sense to him. The relationship of him and Penelope had always been special and far away from the usual friendships. Flirting was like their basic communication and close body contact was like the constant stamp of approval. They seemed inappropriate to most, but found it more than normal between themselves. They always had made their own rules and stuck by it over the years. Even Kevin Lynch had to accept that there was no coming in between them. Well, until now that was of course.

"Do I read between your lines that you think this will work out in the end?" Morgan asked JJ curious.

"Listen, I don't know what will or won't happen. Hell, some days I even have problems understanding anything when the two of you are involved. Most people talking the way you two do would probably have been on probation or even fired by now, but you get away with a lot," she winked and Morgan needed to laugh for a moment. "Fact is, you two have a very … special and unique connection to say the least. I wouldn't be surprised if you two make it through this and come out of it even stronger. All I can say for sure is … that you should trust yourself and her and in what you two … um … have."

Looking at his blonde profiler colleague Morgan got more and more the impression as if these two knew more than they should. And just when he was about to ask what he should do, they had to leave all of a sudden.

"Just speak to her and see what happens," JJ said, shortly before she left his office and left Morgan back, spending the rest of the day thinking. Until he thought he'd knew what to do.

He had been waiting in front of her apartment building for what seemed hours now. He had a key to her apartment but given the circumstances how they last parted he didn't want to use it. He had rang her bell a few times when he came here, but no answer. He also didn't see Esther parked, so he assumed Penelope was out and about.

Morgan was about to call it a night and leave for his house when he saw her pull into the parking lot, seeming slightly stressed – not that he blamed her. He probably even added to that stress. And now he felt even worse, but there was no backing out. He needed to speak to her and at least clear things. If she decided on never seeing him again on a private level – well, he would have to live with that, wouldn't he?

"Penelope," he said when leaving his car, not sure how good any of his nicknames for her were right now.

Penelope spun around, looking slightly surprised to see him.

"Morgan, I… what are you doing here?" she asked slightly confused.

"I … I wanted to talk to you. And I think we should talk," he said, waiting for any sort of reaction, but there was nothing. So he went on. "Listen, I… I am sorry for the other day. I know it was… not the best moment and I certainly didn't plan on telling you like that…"

"Did you plan on telling me at all?" Penelope asked and Morgan took that as a good sign.

"I… well, to be honest, I don't think I did. I think I was planning on just living my life the way it has been until now, without you knowing. I always figure it would somehow work out, but then Lynch came and… well, he never left again," he said, smiling uneasily at her.

"And then he proposed and you were asked by me to be my best man…" Penelope figured.

"I … well to be honest I thought helping you like that would be just like everything else we always did," Morgan admitted and saw Penelope looking at him in a weird way.

"Until I dragged you into the underwear store and you… lost it."

"Well, you just pushed my buttons maybe a bit too much with that," Morgan confessed.

There was silence for a while, with Penelope and Morgan just looking at each other. It had rained earlier, but had stopped in between, just to start again if the few drops that hit Morgan were any indications. The longer they stood, the more rain drops fell on Morgan and for him there was no doubt that in just a few minutes a rainstorm would break loose. But he didn't care. If he needed, he would be standing here, in front of his best friend, the entire night and say nothing at all.

It should be Penelope who would speak up first.

"I love you," she simply said and Morgan for a moment wasn't sure he had heard her correct. He was about to ask, when she went on. "I loved you from the moment I saw you. You had me at 'Baby Girl'," she laughed and Morgan needed to laugh as well.

"You made it so easy to fall in love with you," Penelope said, and almost started crying. The stress of her last few days finally caught up with her.

It had started raining fully now, water soaking their clothes, but neither Morgan nor Penelope made any moves to get going, other than walking towards each other. They were small steps at first. Baby steps if you'd like. Baby steps for his Baby Girl.

But eventually they made it, standing in front of each other, rain falling down on them harder than before, but neither cared. And a moment later his lips came down on hers, capturing her in a kiss that told her everything she needed to know. He was hungry for her, almost starving and devoured her lips as if they would be his last meal, his savior.

And in the rain, on a street in the middle of Washington D.C. Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan finally found to each other. Soaked to the bone, but not one worry on their mind and happier than ever before.


	8. talk dirty

Rain still kept falling. They were soaked so much now that they were dripping and they clothing couldn't take any more water. But neither did care. They were happy and exactly where they wanted to be right now. And it happened to be in the middle of a rainstorm.

During one of the moment, when they let go of each other's lips because oxygen became necessary, Morgan rested his forehead against hers, looking her deep in the eyes.

"Tell me, that after this, you don't even consider marrying Lynch anymore," he almost pleaded and for a moment Penelope needed to laugh, which confused Morgan, if not even surprised.

"Why would I marry a weak substitute if I can have the real deal after all these years?" she asked him and Morgan's answer was another deep, passionate, lust-filled kiss. And maybe it was time to get them moved out of the rain, before they would do things that could be considered indecent exposure.

While Morgan dragged her with him, first through the main entrance door – which was only opened after several minutes of fumbling with keys while still exchanging soul searching kisses and then up the stairs, Penelope told him that she had been split from Lynch since two days now and technically would have been on her way to Derek's house.

Making it through Penelope's front door, it didn't take long for the first pieces of clothing flying through the air. By the time they made it to Penelope's bedroom nothing was left that could be considered a barrier between them.

"I hope you'll make good on your promise from the underwear shop," Penelope giggled while Morgan more or less threw her on the bed.

Morgan spent several moments thinking what she possibly could be talking about, before she reminded him.

"Taking me over and over again, bringing me the biggest pleasure I ever experienced…?" Penelope asked innocently, but her words shot waves of arousal through Morgan's body.

Finally he grinned at her wickedly. "Oh, it will be my pleasure. And you know how much I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Penelope needed to laugh at his words as well. If she knew it would have been this easy, she would have done this a long time ago.

"Oh baby, let's make a night, to remember, From January to December, let's make love to excite us, A memory to ignite us, let's make honey baby soft and tender, let's make sugar darlin' sweet surrender, let's make a night to remember all life long…" she heard him almost sing a moment later. And Penelope had no doubt that he would keep his promise and she was looking forward to it. This already started more than well for her.


	9. testing

_AN: I needed to argue a while with myself whether or not this was okay to post. I don't think i qualifies as explicit, since nothing actually is mentioned in detail... so... I hope me posting this won 't end in another drama..._

* * *

She always knew, Morgan had a certain attention to detail. And her knowledge seemed to get more and more confirmed with every minute that ticked by and Morgan lay on top of her. His hands stroked softly over her skin, drawing circles, squares, anything really. His lips claimed her lips over and over and over again – almost as if he couldn't let go of them. He alternated between soft, sweet, quick kisses – pecks almost – and deep, passionate attacks on her lips. She loved it, every single moment. They hadn't even gotten anywhere really and she was already feeling better with him than she ever had with anyone.

It started slow, with him rolling them around, which had Penelope confused for a moment, not sure what exactly he was up to. For a while she assumed he wanted her on top of him, but every try on her side to get on top of him were almost immediately stopped. She felt his hands continuously travel up and down her body, until they settled between her legs, brushing over her thighs ever so softly, before pushing her legs apart. The next thing she felt was him, between her legs, before pushing ever so slowly into her. He stopped occasionally, giving her time – which she didn't need as much as he seemed to think – until he was fully positioned in her.

The first few thrusts were slow, testing the waters almost, to see how week adjusted she was to him, but soon the room was filled with her and his moans, the slapping of his against her skin and her begging him to never stop.

Every further trust from Morgan elicited another moan from Penelope. It almost seemed like a game. His action and her reaction. An echo to his hunger. Until her moaning turned into something more, something that shows Morgan that she was about to come. And he would follow shortly after her, collapsing into her arms and realizing this felt a whole lot better than he ever imagined.

Finally he had arrived where he should have been a long time ago. And all it took was eight years and a marriage proposal. But as it had been said earlier, they were Morgan and Garcia – they were anything but ordinary.


	10. epilogue

Despite the fact that Penelope split from Kevin Lynch, she nevertheless got married on her planned date. Some people would have wondered that she and Derek had only been dating for a little less than two months.

But then again, where it really two months? No one really thought so. The past eight years were part of this as well. Technically they hadn't been dating, yes, but they also weren't really all platonic, as JJ and Emily always liked to point out.

"You two had probably in these eight years more verbal action going on that most couples have in their whole lifetime," Emily always joked and none really ever disagreed. And maybe she was right. After all their relationship was outside the norm, outside the general rules friendships followed. Maybe they had worked eight years towards where they stood today, on a bright, warm, sunny Saturday in late May – in front of their closest family and friends – promising to always love and cherish each other, to honor and be there for each other. It was just like she had imagined her wedding to Kevin Lynch to be – just better – because it was with the only person she always wanted to get married to, but never thought she would.

Penelope could hardly wait for this new chapter of her life to start – although she somehow had a feeling that not a lot of things would change in regards of her and Morgan. Except for the nights – and she was already looking forward to tonight, her weeding night. She wondered how exactly Morgan would look when he found out she bought the garments from the shop where he confessed her his love.

All three of them.


End file.
